1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising device and, more particularly, to a multifunctional exercising device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional weighting ball exercising device comprises a ball having a through hole, a weight mounted in the through hole of the ball, and two covers mounted on the surface of the ball to cover the weight. The through hole of the ball extends through the ball. The two covers seal two opposite ends of the through hole of the ball. The weight has a density greater than that of the ball. Thus, the user's two hands can hold the ball to move the ball upward and downward so as to exercise the user's arms. However, the ball only has a single function, thereby limiting the versatility of the conventional weighting ball exercising device. In addition, the user has to purchase other exercising devices, such as a push-up aid, dumbbells and the like, to achieve other exercising or bodybuilding functions, thereby increasing the cost, and thereby needing a larger space of storage. Further, the weight of the conventional weighting ball exercising device is fixed and cannot be adjusted according to the user's practical requirement, thereby limiting the exercising and bodybuilding effects.